Remon
Remon Shīrudo ' '(シールドレモン Shīrudo Remon) is a Human living in Karakura Town. He is a student at the Karakura High School, where he is in the same class as Takeshi Yushiki & Rei Shinori. And also self proclaimed Hollow Hunter. 'Personality' Remon has a flippant attitude under normal circumstances and seems to like annoying his associate. Underneath this, though, he is quite perceptive in terms of regarding other people. Whenever angered or in combat, Remon is fairly calm, serious, and level-headed. Remon is also quick to admit victory while in combat, even when vicory is not in sight. 'History' Remon lives by himself in Karakura Town, and is supported by a distantly related uncle living elsewhere. Previously, he lived with both of his parents but both were killed under strange circumstances when Remon was 14. A year later, while on his way home from school, Remon was attacked by an invisible being, a Hollow. The hollow injured Remon, only to leave upon discovering a stronger spiritual pressure elsewhere. Ever since that period, Remon has been able to see spirits and has tried his best to combat them when attacked. As time progressed, he began to get attacked more often. He soon become a customer of Nier and began to purchase spiritual items from his shop. plot 'Equipment' *'X' Pendant: The pendant has become the Physical Container of Remon's''' Cross of Scaffold.' 'Powers & Abilities' '''Expert Swordsmanship Specialist:' Remon is skilled in swordsmanship, enough to combat Shinigami and Hollows he has come into contact with. *'Hōzuri' (頬摺, "Cheek Stroke"): a simple light slash technique that is meant only to light graze and cause superficial wounds. Mainly just for show how ever. *'Suikawari' (西瓜割, "Watermelon Splitting"): a technique where Remon comes down with his sword upon the head of a hollow with enough sport to cleanly cut down through the head and mask. Enhanced Strength: Remon has shown himself to be deceptively strong, as shown from his ability to dammage hollows through strength alone. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Remon is able to fight barehanded, using swift movements to land blows on his opponents before they can even react. *'Tesshō' (鉄掌, "Iron Palm"): A open palm strike that can shatter a Hollows head to pieces with single strike. Enhanced Durability: While only a teenage Human, and not having the most imposing of appearances, Remon has shown himself able to take large amounts of punishment, being able to withstand direct attacks from hollows on a regular basis. His durability has been further enhanced through training. High Spiritual Power: Remon boasts a high amount of spiritual energy. Remon has keen senses in detecting spiritual energy, as such that he can sense Hollows and ongoing battles at a significant distance. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Remon's speed is above that of an average human being. The furtherance of Remon's powers augmented his natural agility to the point where his reaction time became sufficient enough to anticipate high-speed attacks and counter them. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): it allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage 'Fullbring ' Cross of Scaffold (クロス·オブ·スキャッフォルド, Kurosu obu Sukyafforudo):Using Fullbring, Remon is able to transform the Saltire pendant on his necklace into a large Claymore. The blade is long and wide, the sword's handle runs through its guard, continuing on through a hollow space at the base of its blade. This part of the handle allows Remon to attack opponents at closer ranges. *'Energy Blade' By gripping the handle near the base of his broadsword's blade, Remon can engulf the blade with a large aura of energy. He can then swing the sword at his target, producing a massive explosion on impact. *'Fullbring Absorption': Upon impaling a target on his blade, Remon is capable of absorbing another "Fullbringers" ability into his Cross of Scaffold. By the effect of the ability through what would be normally a physical injury leaves no actual wound. 'Quotes' *'N/A' Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Earth